mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Quibble
Description The Quibble resembles a turquoise swan (or similar bird) with two heads - one with a purple crest and one with a green crest. It sits in a small circular pond, surrounded by a ring of five black and eight white stone tiles, arranged like the keys of a standard piano keyboard. Each head has a long beak; the purple head's beak has a bit of a bend near the tip. It plays the keyboard by striking the tiles with its beaks. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by gracefully (but slightly) tilting its body as both the heads jerk downwards. Song Audio sample: The Quibble's contribution to an island's song is the sound of an upright grand piano. On Cold Island it plays the same bass notes as Thumpies, but not the exact rhythym. Each head is responsible for playing the notes on its own side of the instrument. The head with the purple crest plays the lower notes, while the head with the green crest plays the higher notes, yet the difference is an octave. This is true even if the monster is flipped visually. Breeding The Quibble can be produced by breeding monsters with the elements of Air and Water. + Tweedle and Toe Jammer On Shugabush Island, the Quibble must either be purchased with diamonds or teleported from any other island it is found on (not including Gold) once it reaches level 15. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all double element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for 100% happy and level 15: Name Origin The verb "to quibble" means to argue insistently about an irrelevant subject, much like the namesake monster is said to do. Rare Version Rares are special versions of monsters that are only available to buy and breed on weekends. Each weekend a different rare is available to buy or breed. The breeding combination is the same as a regular monster, but the breeding time is longer, the "likes" are different, and the earning rates are higher. They are not yet available in the Windows version of the game. Find out more about the rare version of the Quibble on the Rare Quibble page. Notes * In the My Mammott trailer, the Quibble's song can be heard. This is the same with Deedge. * In the Recording Studio on Air Island, when you play the first two tracks, the Quibble plays its keyboard, approximately matching the music. When you play the third track, it doesn't play its keyboard. * Some of the Quibble's default names are puns: Hizz and Hurzz (His and Hers), Lepht and Rhyth (Left and Right), and Thys and Thatt (This and That). Another default name is "Pollax", which is a reference to Castor and Pollux, twins represented in the constellation Gemini. ** The names "Lepht and Rhyth" and "Thys and Thatt" are also default names for Thumpies. **Quibble (and its rare) are the only non-vocal monster to have two heads (this doesn't include Thumpies. Category:Monsters Category:Air Category:Water Category:Double Element Monsters Category:Gold Island Category:Shugabush Island Category:Cold Island Category:Air Island Category:Water Island Category:Composer Island